threehobbitlladiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin Took
|occupation = * Thain of the Shire * Guard of the Citadel * Knight of Gondor|family_members = * Diamond Took * Bilba Took * Faramir Took * Paladin Took * Pearl Took * Pimpernel Took * Pervinca Took * Mrs. Banks * Mr. Banks * Balbo Baggins * Berylla Boffin * Belba Baggins * Ivy Goodenough * Primula Brandybuck * Frodo Baggins * Rosa Took, née Baggins * Hildigrim Took * Adalgrim Took * Esmeralda Brandybuck, née Took * Saradoc Brandybuck * Merry Brandybuck * Estella Brandybuck, née Bolger * Éowyn Brandybuck }} |species = Hobbit|gender = Male|height = 3'8" The Two Towers|hair_color = Golden Red|image1 = Pippin-Took.jpg|titles = * Pip * Fool of a Took * Elf-friend * Peregrin son of Paladin * Peregrin * Ernil i Pheriannath * Thain Peregrin I * Razanur Tûk|title1 = Peregrin "Pippin" Took|status = Alive|romantic_interest(s) = * Diamond of Long-cleeve |eye_color = Green|played_by = Billy Boyd|first_seen = Three Hobbit Ladies, "Chapter 1: A Long-expected Party"}} Peregrin Took, mostly referred to as Pippin is one of the male protagonists of Three Hobbit Ladies and a Ring universe, Pippin is a member of the Took family and the F'ellowship of the Ring.' He is also connected to the Banks family and the Baggins family. After his marriage to Diamond, he also becomes part of the Long-cleeve Clan and will become the family's patriarch after the death of his father-in-law, Arthur Early life Throughout the series Personality Physical appearance Pippin was one of the most attractive hobbit males by hobbit standards, even by Elven and men standards. Some claim him to be more fairer than an elf and was like a fairy because of Pippin's family being apparently part fairy. Pippin's hair color was a reddish blonde color in the shape of curls. Powers and Abilities * Sword-fighting ''' * '''Rock-throwing Weaknesses Relationships Diamond Took Pippin and Diamond have been friends for a very long time and remain trustworthy within each other. During Bilbo's 111th birthday party, instead of telling on them, Diamond joined in on their little prank. During their little firework stunt, Pippin pushes Diamond to the ground before the fire cracker goes up and nearly hits her. He especially emphasizes the fact that Diamond was not part of their “firework scheme” when Gandalf confronted them about it after finding out that it was the trio that did it. When Diamond later busts him and Merry for stealing the crops, Pip grabs her so they're not caught. In Bree, Pippin apologizes for getting her dragged into all this and blaming himself for getting her to come along with them. However, Diamond proclaims that he hadn’t done anything bad. In chapter 9, Merry asks is Pippin is in love with her and States that he does. He goes to kiss her, but stops afraid to wake her. Rosie Cotton Pippin hardly interacts with Rosie, but she is seen giving him advice that Diamond is going to be alright. Appearances Name * Peregrin referred to someone who travelled. ** Pippin is a type of apple, which is his Pippin's primary nickname. Trivia * Pippin is the second youngest of the Travellers, behind Estella, and before Diamond. * Pippin has been referred to by his full name by several characters at several situations ** Gandalf calls him by his full name almost all the time during several occassions when they've encountered each other. ** Diamond calls Pippin by his full name when they are formerly being married in Minas Tirith or whenever he's in trouble. I Quotes Gallery References See also Category:Hobbits Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Tooks Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters